


Late Night

by Leni



Series: Rumbelle Meme - Fluffy Fluff McFluff [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Bits of fluffy Rumbelle fun.
#3 - Who falls asleep while watching TV.





	

Belle tried to bat away whatever was poking her in the arm, but her attempt only elicited a quiet chuckle. “It’s me, love,” her husband whispered, and when his hand came around her arm again, Belle realized he’d been trying to pull her into a sitting position.

“Rumple?” she muttered, wishing for nothing but to curl up and slip back into dreamland. The last thing she remembered was watching Mr. Darcy make a dash out of his marriage proposal, and even though she’d known how the story ended, she still had felt sorry for the characters for being too stubborn to try to understand the other.

She had closed her eyes for a second, listening to Elizabeth Bennet cut her unwanted suitor down to measure, and thinking that this might be the only movie that came close to a favorable comparison to its original version. Most movies based on popular books were such a disappointed!

Her eyes had not opened again.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Rumpelstiltskin was saying. “You’ll be more comfortable in bed, hm?”

Again, he pulled on her, and when she wouldn’t budge, he sighed and, from the way the surface under her shifted, sat on the edge of the cushion.

“I told you it was a long movie,” he huffed, but there was a thread of amusement in the words. He leaned over her, tapping her cheeks lightly, and sighed again when her reaction was only to move into his touch. “Just remember that you didn’t want to get up, okay? And that there’s no way I’d let my pregnant wife sleep on the couch when there’s a perfectly comfortable bed upstairs.”

Belle wanted to tell him she was ‘perfectly comfortable’ already, but then she heard the snap of his fingers, felt the buzz of his magic around her and, as the next sensation was the familiar dip of her side of the mattress under her and the soft cotton of her pillowcase against her cheek, she decided he was right and that thanking him wouldn’t be amiss.

The words that left her lips didn’t quite match her thoughts, though.

“I know, dearest,” Rumpelstiltskin answered, kissing her brow. “I love you too.”

 

The End  
13/10/16

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Belle is watching the BBC miniseries.


End file.
